The Honeymooners
by OnceUponAWritersDream
Summary: Part of "The Child No One Wanted" universe. You don't have to read TCNOW to understand. Just a one shot of Alex and Olivia's honeymoon. ;) Just SMUT!


**A/N: Alex and Olivia's honeymoon! This one shot prompt was inspired by Tummer22. It's basically all SMUT! Enoy! ;) By the way, I had some Malibu & OJ while writing this, so if it makes no sense...blame it on the aaaaa-alcohol! **

**The Honeymooners**

Alex and Olivia sat on the couch with their hands intertwined. They made it! They were finally married! In a few minutes they would be heading to the airport, getting on a plane and going on their honeymoon. In the Bahamas!

Genesis sat across from them. She was putting on a brave face. As much as she was going to miss her Mother's she wanted to prove to them and herself, that she could do this. That is was ok for them to be apart. "I'm going to miss you." She said.

"We're gonna miss you too baby girl." Olivia said. She hadn't stopped smiling since she had slipped that ring on Alex's finger yesterday.

"You and Haylee be good for your Aunt Amanda and Uncle Fin. No sneaking off. No parties. No drinking. No hanky-panky. Understood?" Alex said, narrowing her eyes at both of the girls.

"Yes Mama." Genesis nodded.

"Yes Alex." Haylee said.

The doorbell rang and Alex and Olivia hopped up to answer it. "Come in! The girls know the house rules, the house has been stocked with plenty of food. Please don't burn down our new house. We'll see you all in two weeks!" Olivia rushed out, pushing keys into Amanda's hands, kissing Fin on the cheek and pulling her wife into the waiting car.

The couple enjoyed all the first class perks of being a newly married couple. And even though they both wanted to join the mile high club they held out until they reached their resort. Once the newlyweds got to their beachfront bungalow, they couldn't keep their hands off each other!

Alex pressed Olivia against the wall and claimed her lips. "God...it feels good to kiss you like that without two teenagers lurking around the corner. I'm glad our room is on the other side of the new house." She said.

"Me too." Olivia said. She grabbed Alex by the collar of her dress and lead her backwards towards the bedroom. They stumbled and fell on the bedroom floor. "Now, Mrs. Cabot. I do believe this marriage needs to be consumated. We haven't had sex in a week! I'm aching for you!" She said sensually.

Alex's pupils were blown. She was so turned on! She claimed Olivia's mouth again and started to caress her. Every part of her, her hands could touch.

Pretty soon both women were naked, on the floor, humping the living shit out of each other!

"Alex...please..." Olivia begged. She was hoping her wife had thought to bring their favorite strap on. Not that she couldn't do without it, but she loved giving her lover that sort of power over her.

Alex stood up and walked to the open suitcase and began putting on the harness and dildo. She made sure the straps were nice and tight. She lubed up the didlo, not that her wife couldn't take it, but she wouldn't take the risk of hurting her. She lowered herself onto her wife. Skin to skin. Porcelain and natural, sun kissed tan. "Are you ready baby?" She asked.

"Yes...Alex, I need you...please." Olivia begged. She clung to Alex for dear life and wrapped her legs around her wife's waist. "Fuck me, I wanna be sore." She demanded.

Something snapped inside of Alex hearing Olivia's words. She slipped the whole length of the dildo inside of her, taking a few seconds to let her adjust. She swore she could feel Olivia's walls clenching her fake cock. She rolled her eyes. She held herself up with her hands on either side of Olivia's head and struck up a fast and steady rythum.

Olivia drug her nails across Alex's back, she was sure she had broken some skin. But, it seemed like Alex didn't mind. "Oh...Alex...I...missed...you!" She moaned.

Alex began pounding into Olivia. "Is...this...what...you...asked...for?" She asked between hard thrusts.

"Yes! Oh baby!" Olivia cried. She didn't care that she was going to have rug burn in the morning. She just wanted to cum. "More!"

Alex snaked a hand between their slick bodies and vigorously rubbed Olivia's clit. She kissed her fiercely. "Cum baby." She looked directly into Olivia's eyes and watched in rapt attention as the brown irises dialated and the detective's body locked up and she screamed.

Olivia rolled on wave after wave of ecstacy. She was on cloud nine! Once she felt like she could move again without bringing on any aftershocks, she looked at her wife and curled up next to her, "What a way to start our honeymoon. I'm loving marriage so far, Mrs. Cabot."

Alex smirked. "What? You're tired? I was just getting started, Mrs. Cabot!"


End file.
